


COMUNICACIÓN INTERRUMPIDA

by dothraloki, KeepKhanAndKlingOn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amistad., Cinco cosas más una., M/M, Romance.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraloki/pseuds/dothraloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepKhanAndKlingOn/pseuds/KeepKhanAndKlingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ó 5 veces que Jim pensó que Spock y Bones tenían "algo" y una vez que realmente lo tuvieron.</p><p>McCoy es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no hay literalmente nada que pueda decir en este momento para reparar el daño; sólo tiene que estar tranquilo, dar la cara y esperar lo mejor. El impulso de golpear a Jim en el rostro, sin embargo, se hace más fuerte a medida que pasan los segundos. Solamente se aguanta porque sospecha que algo así no sería bien visto por la Flota Estelar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [communication breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578326) by [bevcrushers (dothraloki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraloki/pseuds/bevcrushers). 



> Traducción al español de "communication breakdown", escrito por dothraloki, un relato que me sorprendió gratamente.

  
                La primera vez ocurre la noche antes de que la asamblea de Vulcano se reuniera con el personal de categoría superior a bordo del Enterprise. Él y Spock estaban discutiendo sobre nada en particular, pequeñas burlas inofensivas con la intención de llegar bajo la piel del otro, con argumentos bastante habituales... o al menos sus argumentos. Para un oído desentrenado esto podría parecer un pequeño lío, algo personal, pero McCoy se daba cuenta de que ni siguiera los alférez levantaban una ceja ya cuando les veían a él y a Spock caminando por el corredor, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre esto y aquello. Suponía, a regañadientes, que se habían convertido en una especie de infames.  
  
    Odiaba esto.  
  
 “Doctor, no puedo entender su objeción.”  
  
    McCoy encogió los ojos mirando al vulcano. “Spock, no puede honestamente quedarse ahí y decirme que no está usted excitado por ver a su gente de nuevo. Lo siento pero no me lo trago. Puede pensar que es usted un maldito robot pero yo le conozco mejor que eso.”  
  
    Spock permanecía exasperantemente calmado. “Al contrario, confirmo que los vulcanos no...”  
  
 “...Expresan emociones, sí, sí. ¿Sabe qué, Spock? Ya le oí las primera cinco mil veces.”  
  
 “Entonces ¿por qué continúa intentando provocar mi reacción?”  
  
    McCoy entró al turbo ascensor con Spock siguiéndole de cerca. “Porque lo crea o no Spock, pienso que usted tiene un corazón después de todo.”  
  
 “¿Se supone que eso es una referencia al Mago de Oz?”  
  
    McCoy levanta su ceja ante aquello. “Me sorprende que usted... puente... Me sorprende que haya leído ese libro. Creía que algo como eso era un poco demasiado humano para sus gustos.”  
  
    Spock hizo una pausa mientras el turbo ascensor finalmente llegaba al puente y las puertas se deslizaban para abrirse. Asumió su postura por defecto, manos enlazadas tras la espalda, hombros rectos. “Ciertamente no, Doctor. Encuentro que puedo apreciar la moral de la historia, desde una perspectiva lógica y objetiva.”  
  
 “Ahí vamos otra vez con la maldita lógica. ¿Sabe? Si vuelvo a oír esa palabra una vez más voy a...”  
  
 “Chicos,” dijo una voz, y ambos hombres se volvieron mientras las palmas de Jim caían pesadas sobre sus espaldas. “Vamos, dejen eso para el dormitorio.”  
  
    Lo cierto es que a McCoy le llevó un momento procesar la no tan sutil implicación detrás de aquel comentario, para entonces el daño, en sentido figurado, ya estaba hecho. Un incómodo silencio cayó en el puente... pero un silencio subrayado por casi todos los miembros de la tripulación visiblemente tratando de reprimir la risa. Un vistazo a la derecha le mostró a Spock pareciendo impasible como siempre, aunque sus cejas habían desaparecido por completo bajo su flequillo. McCoy es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no hay literalmente nada que pueda decir en este momento para reparar el daño; sólo tiene que estar tranquilo, dar la cara y esperar lo mejor. El impulso de golpear a Jim directamente en el rostro, sin embargo, se hace más fuerte a medida que pasan los segundos. Solamente se aguanta porque sospecha que algo así no sería bien visto por la Flota Estelar.  
  
    Spock rompió el silencio, sorprendentemente, y de la manera más ferozmente vulcana posible: “Capitán, no estoy seguro de qué es lo que está tratando de dar a entender ."  
  
 “Oh, nada en absoluto Sr. Spock, no se preocupe por eso.” Jim le palmeó con su buen humor en la espalda y se sentó en la silla, poniendo, lo que probablemente creía, una cara de poker. Bajó la mirada levemente, y McCoy supo instintivamente que se preparaba para el disparo mortal: "Bones, ¿doy por sentado que se queda por aquí?"  
  
    McCoy le lanzó una mirada furiosa “En realidad Jim, creo que me necesitan en medicina.”  
  
 “Apostaría que sí,” dijo Jim, pero McCoy de todos modos se había girado deliberadamente sobre sus talones porque es demasiado viejo para esta mierda, y recorrió su camino de vuelta al turbo ascensor. No sin antes, sin embargo, ver el escandaloso guiño que le dedicó Jim.  
  
 Se hizo una nota mental: nunca dejar la enfermería otra vez. 


	2. DOS

  
                      Volvió a ocurrir en la sala de recreo una semana después de que la asamblea de Vulcano les dejara. McCoy acababa de terminar un turno doble tras una misión fuera que salió mal, pasando seis horas en cirugía y otras seis horas atendiendo extrañas contusiones y esguinces. Estaba a medio camino de comerse un sándwich de queso y pepinillos cuando Jim llegó con Spock a remolque, deslizándose en las sillas frente a él. Jim parecía notar el mal humor de McCoy; eso o que estaba irradiando de él como una maldita lectura de tricorder, porque sonrió un poco y dijo, “Tienes tan mal aspecto como mal yo me siento.”  
  
    McCoy gruñó. “No lo sabes bien. Doce horas en enfermería y ahora, como puedes imaginar, estoy de papeleo hasta los ojos,” se detuvo, mirándoles furioso. “No gracias a vosotros dos.”  
  
    Jim intercambia una mirada con Spock cuando cree que McCoy no está mirando. “¿No hay lesiones importantes?"  
  
 "Ninguna de la que no haya informado."  
  
    Hubo unos momentos de confortable silencio mientras McCoy terminaba su sándwich e inmediatamente empezaba otro, y Jim golpeteaba su PADD antes de que Spock hablase.  
  
 “Se me ha ocurrido que esta crisis es relativamente similar a una que sucedió en la USS Expedition.”  
  
    McCoy se lanza ante aquello, de repente interesado. “Oh sí, he oído sobre eso, la incursión Lama. Mucho peor que esta creo.·  
  
 “De hecho las consecuencias fueron ciertamente más severas.”  
  
 “Cerca de dos mil bajas,” McCoy asiente hacia Jim, quien había estado mirando cada vez más  
interesado por su conversación. "Las cosas salieron mal."  
  
    Jim parecía solemne. “Ah, siento oír eso.”  
  
    McCoy sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. “No pudieron ser socorridos. Obviamente debieron hacer algo, siempre era sólo una cuestión de magnitud. Por desgracia, lo dejaron hasta el último minuto para intervenir y por eso las cosas volaron de la manera que lo hicieron.”  
  
 “Al contrario. Parece que hubiera sido un procedimiento mucho más prudente no haberse involucrado en primer lugar.”  
  
    McCoy le clavó la mirada. Siempre había dicho que Spock tenía la sangre fría pero nunca hubiera creído esto... no hasta ahora. “¿Y qué, simplemente dejar morir a dos mil personas?”  
  
    Spock levantó una ceja otra vez y McCoy luchó contra la necesidad de abofetearle por ser tan odiosamente indiferente. “Intervenir no sólo exacerbó la situación, también violó la Primera Directriz, ¿necesito recordársela?”  
  
 “A la porra la Primera Directriz, Spock, estamos hablando de vidas humanas aquí. ¿No significa eso algo para usted?  
  
 “Por supuesto, Doctor. Había, de todos modos, multitud de alternativas que la tripulación del Expedition pudo haber tomado, el setenta y ocho por ciento de ellas hubieran sido verdaderamente más efectivas que su modo de proceder. El hecho de que se tradujo en cerca de mil novecientas ocho bajas quizá lo demuestra.”  
  
    McCoy se pasó una mano por la cara, luchando por mantener la calma. El sándwich, en este punto, estaba totalmente olvidado en su plato. “Pero vea, está usted usando el poder de la retrospectiva, algo que la tripulación del Expedition no tenía. Y de todos modos, ¿cómo de buenos son los porcentajes y las estadísticas cuando está uno ahí contra algo como eso? ¿Cree usted que la tripulación tuvo tiempo para sentarse y sacar los porcentajes de efectividad de diferentes estrategias?”  
  
 “Las tácticas son parte del entrenamiento básico de la Flota Estelar.”  
  
    McCoy se mofó.  “Todo eso está muy bien cuando está uno sentado en alguna clase cerrada de la Academia pero cuando estás en el meollo y en el calor de la acción, es algo diferente. Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie."  
  
 “Y usted debería saber mejor que nadie, Doctor, que cuando hay vidas humanas involucradas ¿no es mejor errar del lado de la precaución? ¿Sopesar las mejores posibilidades antes de actuar precipitadamente de un modo que cause más daño que bien?”  
  
    McCoy estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de un maldito vulcano intentando darle lecciones de ética y moral, cuando Jim tosió de forma abrupta. Se había, por un fugaz instante, olvidado completamente del capitán, quien había estado sentado en silencio observando el intercambio entre ellos, y pensó que por el modo que Spock parpadeó de repente, él también se había olvidado.  
  
    Y McCoy, por alguna razón que, por su vida no podría señalar, se encontró a sí mismo algo irritado. “¿Tienes algo que añadir, Jim?”  
  
 “Oh no, no me hagan caso,” hizo una pausa, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, como si estuviera profundamente absorto en el entretenimiento. “Por favor, ustedes dos, continúen.”  
  
    McCoy topa con la mirada de Spock y la sostiene por un latido más de lo que deseaba, y cuando la aparta casi puede sentir la sonrisa de comemierda en la cara de Jim. Él se aclara la garganta. “En realidad creo que voy a retirarme temprano si no os importa amigos. Ha sido un día muy largo.”  
  
    Spock vacila ligeramente antes de ponerse en pie. “Creo que yo también me retiraré a mis dependencias a meditar. Buenas noches, Capitán.”  
  
    Jim no dice nada y McCoy no está exactamente seguro de por qué, pero eso es de alguna manera lo peor del asunto. Y cuando ambos se van, McCoy, a pesar de sí mismo, hace un amago de girarse y caminar en sentido contrario.  
  
    No está seguro de cuál es el motivo por el que lo está haciendo.  
  



	3. TRES

 “Es un suicidio. Jim,” McCoy lo estaba diciendo antes de que las palabras hubieran dejado la boca del Capitán. “Como tu oficial médico jefe me opongo firmemente a esto, y como tu mejor amigo he de decir, ¿te has vuelto completamente loco?”  
  
    McCoy estaba realmente cansado de tener que hacer esto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que como médico era su deber impedir a su capitán que arriesgase su vida cada vez que tenía ganas de hacerse el héroe, haría tiempo que lo habría dejado.  
  
  “Queda anotado, doctor McCoy,” dijo Jim y McCoy suspiró pesadamente, porque todavía tenía esa mirada en los ojos, esa mirada que significa 'no estoy escuchando una maldita palabra de lo que dices, Bones'  
  
 “Mira, piensa en la tripulación. Eres el capitán de esta nave, Jim, no puedes lanzarte simplemente a la línea de fuego cada vez que las cosas se calientan. Esta gente te mira buscando un guía.”  
  
    Jim era todo ojos marrones y sincera sonrisa, y ya debería saber que eso no funcionaría con él. “Lo sé, y por eso tengo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedo pedir a mi equipo que sacrifiquen sus vidas si no estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo?”  
  
 “Sí, bueno, no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Señor Spock, ¿qué hay de usted?” Dijo McCoy, asintiendo al tipo que acababa de llegar a la puerta.  
  
    Spock estaba estoico como siempre, manos enlazadas tras su espalda mientras caminaba hacia ellos pero McCoy se percata del ligero tic en su mandíbula; a Spock le puede gustar pretender que no tiene emociones, pero McCoy sabe que está preocupado cuando ve eso.  
  
    Jim miró hacia arriba al Vulcano expectante, y McCoy pensó que debía tener un juicio espectacularmente pobre de carácter si creyó por un segundo que su primer oficial estaría de acuerdo con él.  
  
    Y ciertamente, Spock sorprendió exactamente a nadie al decir: “Debo estar de acuerdo con el buen Doctor aquí.” Excepto a la mente de McCoy que se quedó en blanco por un momento, porque ' _el buen Doctor_ ' es algo que no oía a menudo de Spock. Se preguntó qué había hecho para ganarse el término cariñoso.  
  
    Jim pretendía parecer defraudado. “No, usted también, Spock.”  
  
 “Capitán, como su primer oficial, debo decirle que me opongo firmemente a este proceder. Es arriesgado y usted resultará fatalmente herido casi con seguridad.”  
  
    McCoy sonrió. “Lo ves, incluso Spock está de acuerdo conmigo.”  
  
 “Me gusta más cuando discutís,” dijo Jim. “Mirad, comprendo vuestras preocupaciones pero voy a ir y se acabó.”  
  
 “Jim...”  
  
 “Y se acabó, Bones,” dijo Jim de nuevo, firme. Se movió para marcharse pero vaciló ligeramente en la puerta, mirando atrás hacia ellos. “Pero aprecio el interés, mamá y papá.”  
  
    La boca de McCoy se cerró de golpe. Spock abrió la boca para hablar, pero sabiamente decidió no hacerlo.  
  
\- - -  
  
    Al final, Jim, por algún maldito milagro, regresó con sólo algunos rasguños y una leve contusión. Sonreía hacia arriba a McCoy en la enfermería una vez hubo sido curado. “Espero que tú y Spock no me hayáis echado _demasiado_ de menos.”  
  
    McCoy gruñó sin comprometerse.  



	4. CUATRO

  
                         La boda era algo McCoy llevaba, a decir verdad, esperando todo el mes. De hecho, cuando se enteró de que el Enterprise iba a estar atracado en la Tierra hizo una solicitud de inmediato. Las bodas generalmente no eran su medio pero se lo había prometido a Sutton todo el año, y para ser sinceros, no podía llegar en mejor momento: como médico sabía lo que el estrés puede hacerle a una persona y como oficial médico jefe a bordo del Enterprise, sabía que él tenía un montón de estrés.  
  
    Había sido duro convencer a todos para que fueran. Scotty y Spock, curiosamente, no habían sido el problema, pero Jim era terco y no podía convencerlo por la fuerza (es decir, con un soborno o amenazándole), así que McCoy se vio forzado a recurrir a la vieja y buena provocación. Al final Jim se rindió cuando McCoy le recordó las veintisiete, no veintiocho veces que salvó su vida en los últimos dos años solamente, y que seguramente, ¿seguramente Jim podía hacer una sola cosa por él?  
  
    Excepto que no sabía con lo que había estado jugando, porque Jim le dio su merecido y se lo dio bien. McCoy no sabía cómo había sucedido todo, en un minuto estaba sentado comiendo pastel con Christine Chapel y la teniente Uhura, y al siguiente había sido empujado al escenario con el vulcano del brazo. Y Jim estaba ahora, por supuesto, riéndose de los dos. McCoy pensó que le gustaría darle un puñetazo más tarde, pero primero, supuso, iba a tener que lidiar con esta situación porque Spock se había puesto completamente rígido, una máscara de calma deslizándose sobre su cara, y ¿cómo había llegado a esto: bailando con un estirado vulcano en una boda?  
  
    Mentalmente se castigó a sí mismo por tan espectacularmente pobre frase y entonces rápidamente se recompuso.  
  
 “De acuerdo, vamos con esto. Sabes bailar, ¿correcto?”  
  
 “Lo lamento, Doctor, no hay muchas clases de bailes de salón en Vulcano”, dijo Spock con voz tensa.  
  
 “Puedo imaginarlo. Mira, pon tus brazos sobre mi espalda, así. No... así, sujeta con propiedad,” McCoy pasó sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Spock todo el tiempo resuelto a ignorar su cara. “Sigue mi paso.”  
  
    Spock resultó ser casi tan buen bailarín como McCoy suponía que sería cualquier vulcano: es decir, no muy bueno. Era rebuscado y torpe, completamente carente de ritmo, pero se las arreglaron para tropezar a lo largo de una canción. Entonces la música cambió a algo así como un vals, y McCoy les llevó a ambos con suavidad y facilidad. Spock era mejor en esto, pensó. No era genial, pero mejor.  
  
 “¿Siguen mirando?” Dijo McCoy, más que nada por romper el silencio.  
  
 “El capitán, la teniente Uhura y el Alférez Chekov sí,” dijo Spock. “Pero todos han dejado de reír.”  
  
 “Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor que nada.”  
  
 “Cierto.”  
  
    McCoy finalmente encontró los ojos de Spock, y se sorprendió al ver algo como el fantasma de una sonrisa en su cara. "Eh, Spock, no eres tan malo en esto."  
  
 “Usted es un buen profesor, Doctor McCoy,” dijo Spock.  
  
 “Leonard,” le corrigió McCoy. “No estamos de servicio y estamos bailando juntos, Spock. Puedes llamarme Leonard.”  
  
    Spock frunció los labios. “Muy bien, Leonard.”  
  
 “Mejor,” dijo McCoy, Spock devolvía la sonrisa... una verdadera sonrisa ahora, secreta y pequeña. Le daba un aspecto que rara vez se veía en el vulcano, pero McCoy pensó que le quedaba bien.  
  
    Y vaya, McCoy debía estar más agitado de lo que pensaba, porque su estómago dio un vuelco, y le faltaba el aliento, y sentía calor... demasiado calor. Se separó de los brazos de Spock, dando un pequeño paso atrás. “Oh, está empezando a hacer calor aquí. Voy afuera a tomar el aire si no te importa.”  
  
 “En absoluto. Me gustaría acompañarte.”  
  
 “¿Estás seguro? No quisiera que te perdieses la fiesta.”  
  
 “No te preocupes,” dijo Spock, con tono bromista y pausado, “No va a ser un gran inconveniente perderme diez minutos más o menos.”  
  
\- - -  
  
    Jim los encontró en el exterior una hora más tarde, sentados en la colina fuera de la carpa principal, mirando las estrellas. No estaban discutiendo, lo cual le asombró, pero tampoco estaban hablando de nada en particular, simplemente divagando dentro y fuera de una conversación ociosa, en su mayor parte simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.  
  
    Jim observó a Spock decir algo en voz baja, algo que no pudo captar y Bones casi se ahogó con la boca llena de whisky. Vio la diversión en la cara de Spock que él trataba (y fallaba) de ocultar, y entonces Jim se dió la vuelta y regresó dentro de la carpa de nuevo.  
  
    Por una vez, pensó, no quería decir nada.  



	5. CINCO

  
                           Había sucedido tan rápido, demasiado rápido, Spock apenas lo había visto. El médico se había puesto a su lado, comprobando las lecturas del tricorder y luego...  
  
    Se detuvo, no hay lógica en intentar corregir un error que ya ha ocurrido, ahora tenía que alertar a la enfermería y preparar al doctor McCoy para el transporte inmediato.  
  
    Se teletransportó una hora y treinta minutos después de aquello, una vez que la amenaza había sido neutralizada y los aliens fueran satisfechos al demostrarles que cualquier violencia que hubiese ocurrido había sido el resultado de un simple malentendido. Se aseguró de que el resto de la partida de aterrizaje regresara a salvo al Enterprise primero, porque ése era su deber como primer oficial, aunque la verdad es que había tenido que recordarse eso a sí mismo. Tan pronto como las paredes del Enterprise se materializaron alrededor de él, sin embargo, estaba saltando de la plataforma y caminando a toda prisa hasta la enfermería.  
  
    Por su puesto Spock había visto ocurrir esto antes, servir a bordo del USS Enterprise significa que ves y experimentas un equitativo reparto de accidentes, muchos de los cuales han involucrado también el oficial médico jefe, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión. Otra variable: sus conocimientos, su propia presencia. No es lógico adivinar los “y si” o los “podría haber”, todo lo que tenía era la evidencia: no había actuado y como resultado, el doctor se había llevado la peor parte del ataque.  
  
    El doctor McCoy estaba tumbado en una de las camas, despojado de su jersey azul de la división científica y de su negra su camiseta interior. Tenía un agujero considerable arrancado alrededor de su abdomen, donde se había producido la explosión. En lugar de la profunda herida y la cantidad copiosa de sangre, sin embargo, ahora había una línea perfectamente cosida. Spock no estaba seguro de por qué se sorprendía de que los médicos ya le hubiesen operado, lo cual era, después de todo, lógico.  
  
 “Ha estado inconsciente todo el tiempo,” la voz del capitán llegaba desde alguna parte cerca de él; Spock reaccionó y se maldijo a sí mismo interiormente por no prestar atención a su alrededor. El capitán, que se había dado cuenta, respetuosamente no lo mencionó, en su lugar acercó dos sillas a la camilla, cogiendo una y haciéndole una seña a Sock para que tomase la otra. “El doctor M'Benga dice que han conseguido sacar la mayor parte del material, pero todavía tiene algo en su corriente sanguínea. Han tenido que detener la hemorragia así que le han cosido y le están limpiando de nanotoxinas.”  
  
    Spock no dijo nada por un momento, y luego: “¿Cuánto estará en coma?”  
  
 “El doctor dice que como mínimo una semana,” se detuvo, una extraña mirada le alcanzó el rostro. “Él _estará_ bien, Spock.”  
  
 “Por supuesto,” dijo Spock, mayormente porque eso es lo que se supone que se suele decir. “No es un procedimiento particularmente arriesgado.”  
  
 “Exacto. Volverá antes de que te des cuenta. Maldiciéndote a ti y a todos nosotros por dejarle dormir tanto cuando tiene trabajo que hacer.”  
  
    Spock dejó que una leve sonrisa se le estirase en la esquina de su boca antes de ordenar a su expresión que regresara al cuidadoso lienzo en blanco.  
  
    El capitán le palmeó la espalda y se levantó, girándose para marcharse. Frunció el ceño una vez que se dio cuenta de que Spock no le estaba siguiendo. “¿Señor Spock?”  
  
 “Capitán, me gustaría quedarme por un momento.”  
  
 Algo parecido a la comprensión asomó a la cara del capitán. “Por supuesto, señor Spock,” dijo. “Y no debería tener que decirle esto, pero verdaderamente _no_ es culpa suya.”  
  
    No dijo nada mientras observaba irse al capitán, pero entonces volvió a mirar al cuerpo comatoso del doctor McCoy. “Leonard diría lo mismo.”  
  
\- - -  
  
    Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Spock pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo, cuando no estaba de servicio, arreglando la lista de tareas, meditando o clasificando el papeleo, junto a la cama del doctor. El capitán, afortunadamente, no dijo nada.  
  
    Cuando el doctor McCoy finalmente abrió sus ojos, Spock fue la primera cosa que vio.  
  
 “¿Cuánto he estado así?” Graznó.  
  
 “Dos semanas y un día.”  
  
 “Maldita sea.”  



	6. SEIS

  
            McCoy está enfadado.  
  
    O quizás eso sea subestimarlo, para ser más precisos McCoy está furioso. Pateando la silla, aplastando la mesa con _furia_.  
  
    Y ese condenado vulcano, frío como un maldito pepino, ni siquiera ha levantado una ceja. Simplemente está ahí y observa a McCoy hervir.  
  
 “Mira,” su voz se estremece con el esfuerzo de tratar de mantener la calma. “Te estoy diciendo ahora, como tu oficial médico jefe, que no vuelvas a hacerlo.”  
  
 “Y como primer oficial no puedo cumplir con esa orden.”  
  
 “¡Maldita sea Spock!” dice McCoy. Da unos pasos alejándose, intentando poner espacio entre ellos, porque realmente necesita _pensar_... procesar todo este asunto, y no puede hacerlo con Spock clavándole la mirada, impasible e indiferente como siempre. “No quiero que hagas eso por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Soy un adulto, puedo soportarlo, no puedes tirarte frente a los fasers, balas, o lo que sea, cuando estoy en la línea de fuego. ¿Lo captas?”  
  
 “Soy un vulcano. Soy fisiológicamente más fuerte que usted y naturalmente más resistente a los daños.”  
  
 “Sí, eres un vulcano, ¡no eres indestructible!”  
  
 “Tampoco usted.”  
  
 “Estoy intentando ser razonable...”  
  
 “Y fallando en ello.”  
  
    McCoy se detiene, presionándose los ojos con los puños. “El tema _es_ , Spock, que no tienes que tomar esa decisión, ¿de acuerdo? Este... sacrificar tu vida por la mía, no va a funcionar conmigo.”  
  
 “Es lógico que...”  
  
 “¡No me hables de lógica!” McCoy da un respingo a su alrededor, mirándole. “Soy médico; dos milímetros a la izquierda y ahora mismo estaría hablando con un maldito cuerpo en la morgue!”  
  
 “El hecho es, doctor, que estoy vivo. Y usted también lo está.”  
  
    McCoy da dos pasos hacia él y Spock ni siquiera se inmuta. " _Esta vez_. _Esta vez_ ambos hemos salido con vida. No puedes saber que pasará lo mismo cada vez que decidas jugar al héroe gallardo. Tienes que entender que _no puedo dejar que eso suceda_ ".  
  
  
    Spock simplemente lo mira, los ojos oscuros. Apunta a retirarse, piensa McCoy, pero se equivoca de plano, porque todo lo que McCoy puede detectar es algo así como hambre, como _lujuria_. Ese Algo, el Algo de la noche de la boda, se revuelve en su estómago una vez más, gira sus palmas sudorosas y es entonces que se da cuenta, con cierto retraso, que ha caminado directo a meterse en el espacio personal de Spock.  
  
    Intenta dar un paso atrás... darle al tipo algo de espacio... pero la mano de Spock le coge del codo, sujetándolo con firmeza. McCoy baja la mirada.  
  
 “¿Por qué haces eso por mí, Spock?” dice, lejanamente consciente de lo áspera y ronca que suena su voz. De todos modos no le importa, lo que necesita es saber la respuesta. "Yo no soy más que tu colega, ni siquiera te gusto la mayor parte del tiempo.”  
  
    Spock gruñe, realmente _gruñe_ , y empuja a McCoy contra la mesa, apretándolo. “Cierto,” dice, y su voz es más profunda de lo que McCoy le había oído jamás; eso envía una sacudida anticipada a través de él. "Es usted exasperante. El sesenta y tres por ciento de nuestra comunicación consiste únicamente en discutir. Pero no eres...” hace una pausa inclinándose hacia adelante, a pulgadas de la boca de McCoy, "...sólo un colega para mí. "  
  
    Se miran el uno al otro por un largo momento, y entonces Spock inesperadamente libera el brazo de McCoy. “Debería irse Doctor, si es lo que quiere.”  
  
 “No,” dice inmediatamente, de forma natural, y los ojos de Spock se abren de par en par por un segundo.  
  
    Y entonces él está tirando de McCoy por su jersey azul de la división científica y besándolo, y no era en absoluto lo que McCoy habría esperado, porque Spock besa fiero y apasionado, como si estuviese intentando guardar todo aquello en su memoria. La mano de McCoy está en su pelo, tirando de las hebras, tratando desesperadamente de despeinar aquel exasperante y preciso corte de pelo y el gemido como respuesta de Spock es, sospecha, completamente involuntario. Pero o Spock no se da cuenta o no le importa, porque se está pegando al doctor aún más, obligándolo a apoyarse sobre la mesa, con las rodillas entre las piernas del vulcano y derribando varios tubos de laboratorio en el proceso.  
  
    Experimentalmente, McCoy pasa la mano sobre la espalda de Spock, porque está seguro de haber leído algo sobre esto, y por supuesto a Spock le sienta de maravilla, rompiendo el beso para recuperar la compostura. Así que McCoy, naturalmente, lo hace de nuevo y Spock se _entusiasma_ y McCoy piensa que así es como va a morir.  
  
    Pero entonces el vulcano está trazando su boca con la lengua, los dientes mordiendo en el labio inferior y ahora McCoy _sabe a ciencia cierta_ qué así es como va a acabar: besado hasta morir por un maldito Vulcano. Y luego deja de pensar en conjunto porque Spock comienza en su cuello, trazando una línea de medio picaduras ardientes, medio besos desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
 “Dime Doctor,” Spock lo está diciendo con voz grave, la cara enterrada en un lado del cuello de McCoy, mientras que sus dedos hábilmente deslizan la cremallera de los pantalones de McCoy. “¿Es esto lo que quieres, sí?”  
  
 “Sí,” está jadeando y sigue jadeando cuando Spock se desabrocha su propia cremallera y envuelve una mano alrededor de ambos. La cabeza de McCoy golpea la pared y sus brazos escalan la espalda del vulcano, mientras Spock le besa el lado de su cuello, susurrando palabras que no reconoce, palabra que supone serán probablemente vulcano.  
  
 “Por favor, Spock,” se oye McCoy decir a sí mismo, y la mano de Spock se retuerce ligeramente en su carrera ascendente y entonces él se derrama en su dorso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Spock le sigue, el sonido amortiguado por el hombro de McCoy.  
  
    Un momento transcurre en silencio mientras el doctor intenta recuperar el aliento, antes de apartar suavemente a Spock de él para tomar un paño.  
  
 “Te das cuenta de que ahora voy a tener que esterilizar todo este maldito lugar,” dice McCoy, y los labios de Spock elevan las comisuras ligeramente.  
  
    Pasa un latido. Es ahora o nunca, se dice el doctor.  
  
 “Así que,” dice, moviéndose para ponerse en pie junto a Spock, una vez que ambos se habían limpiado y subido las cremalleras. Sonaba nervioso, y se sentía nervioso, incluso aunque hacía sólo un momento era todo lo contrario. “¿Qué... es esto?” Señalaba el espacio entre ambos.  
  
 “¿Qué quieres tú que sea?”  
  
    McCoy piensa por un momento. “Espero que no creas que esto significa que voy a dejar de discutir contigo.”  
  
    Spock levanta una ceja. “Doctor, no me atrevería a soñar con eso.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a dothraloki, cuyo relato me hizo reír... suspirar y gemir a partes iguales.


End file.
